This invention relates to firefighter jackets and, more particularly, to firefighter jackets having multi-layered closure assemblies.
The National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) requires that firefighter jackets must meet certain specific standards. As a minimum requirement, the garment must consist of an outer shell which is flame resistant and preferably resists punctures and abrasion, an intermediate moisture barrier layer, and an inner thermal layer for protecting the wearer against extreme temperatures. Typically, firefighter jackets are made to have a front opening extending vertically from the neck opening to the bottom edge of the jacket. The opening is centered so that there is an approximately equal chest area on each side of the opening when the jacket is closed.
NFPA standards require that this opening be secured by a closure mechanism comprising a mechanical interlock, such as a slide fastener. The configuration of the closure area of such jackets necessarily includes at least a flap covering the closure mechanism compressing a double layer of outer shell material. However, typically, up to four or more layers of outer shell material are present in the closure area as part of the closure assembly. In addition to multiple layers of outer shell material, the closure mechanism also contains one or more additional layers of moisture barrier and thermal liner material and two or more layers of fastener material such as the commonly-employed hook and loop fasteners, as well as the material associated with the mechanical closure component. Consequently, a total of as many as seven thicknesses of material--in addition to the minimum required by NFPA standards--is located in the closure area.
It is known that the human body has several distinct areas of high perspiration which are important in maintaining an acceptable body core temperature. One such high perspiration area is located in the medial chest region as substantially defined by the sternum. This high perspiration area coincides with the closure assembly of the typical firefighter jacket. Consequently, normal cooling resulting from perspiration in this area is impeded by the additional layers of material comprising the closure assembly.
In the past, most of the advancements in firefighter garments have been directed to improvements in the materials used to construct the various layers forming the garment. Other developments have been aimed at improving the flexibility of the garments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,646 relates to a firefighter's protective clothing system which provides improved flexibility while retaining maximum insulating protection.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a firefighter jacket which not only provides sufficient protection to the firefighter but is also capable of reducing stress caused by excess layers of material in the critical high perspiration area of the central chest of the wearer's body.